Xallambriad
Xallambriad is a world which is little-known on The Land, though it has had some small degree of cultural influence on this world, including the introduction of several subwords from its native language. Some words have have been used as the names of ships, while others are used in a Xallambrian song called "Bring Not a Galluzing Aktoad, My Love," which is occasionally performed by The Band. The following is a list of known Xallambrian words: *'ak': salve. *'aklarik': a kind of toad (translated in the song as "aktoad"), which produces a chemical called chirinidrum. *'arryze': to understand, but to do so in an absolute way, to know every single thing about someone or something, and for the whole to make perfect sense to you. Of course, no one can ever truly arryze anyone or anything, but it is frequently used artistically by the Xallambrians. It usually means to know someone better than you do anyone else in the world, better than anyone knows you, and at least as well as you know yourself. It also is used to suggest a person is a little or a lot harder to understand than most people are; to call another or oneself different, abnormal. To suggest no one can understand a particular person. *'axtrall': to come as close as possible to being one's ideal type of person. It might refer to yourself or to another. It might mean having many things in common: likes, dislikes, beliefs, personality, and more. It might mean someone is more like how you'd like to be than you are yourself. It might simply refer to how you want other people to be. It need not refer to someone you know, but simply someone you know of. You might say that a favorite celebrity or politician, someone in the public eye who you might learn a lot about, might axtrall. Or it could be a very close friend and confidant. In its truest sense, it means someone you can't help falling madly, desperately in love with, to a degree far beyond the vast majority of people who are ever truly in love. Most people never find someone they'd say truly extralls them, or that they themselves extrall, though they might use the term loosely (and incorrectly), simply to express a strong feeling. *'chirinidrum': a chemical produced by aklariks, which serves as a key component of the toad's immune system, as well as a pheromone. It can also be used by the Xallambrians as an intoxicant, an aphrodisiac, or as a salve. *'dubrand': to compel one to adhere to old, routine necessities, usually considered unpleasant. No matter how much changes in life, some things can never be escaped. *'galluze': an onomatopoeic word which refers to the croaking/weeping sound made by aklariks when they release chirinidrum. While the chemical is necessary to maintain the toad's health, if they don't release it regularly, it can build up to painful and potentially lethal levels. *'gorlahng': a creature something like a dragon crossed with a bear. At one time, hunting and slaying them was a common occupation for Xallambrians who wanted to spend a lot of time alone, and were easily bored with normal jobs. There were various other reasons to do it, but the main thing was that somebody had to do it. *'irritize': to reunite, to reconfirm, or to strengthen some bond or belief. To bring estranged friends or family back together, to come home, to recover from a long illness, or to better understand or better love someone or something you never truly appreciated. To... return to a place you've never been. *'kahlour': as a noun, it means "fire." As a verb, it means to warm very quickly, intensely, but... perfectly, comfortably. It may mean cooking certain kinds of dishes to perfection; or in other contexts, to ignite an irresistible physical and/or emotional passion. *'kataang': to have accomplished a goal which was of great personal importance to you- be it relating to work, a relationship, a hobby, whatever- which took a long time, and which you often felt might never be achieved. *'larent': "impossible," but despite that word being an absolute, "larent" is used to place extra emphasis on the absolute impossibility of whatever the word is applied to. *'olombly': "completely" or "perfectly". Xallambrians are a people who desperately want to be precisely understood, and be able to convey intense meaning or feeling as simply as possible. Therefore they create many words whose meanings are just that: roughly synonymous with a more common word, but felt more intensely than one can possibly hope to express. *'urzai': "mismatched". It can refer to any combination of things, from clothes in an outfit, to ingredients in a recipe, to romantic couples, etc. It's sometimes used to express surprise at how well things can go together, when all logic would suggest the combination makes no sense at all. However, the word is more commonly used to express confusion and/or disdain, when a combination clearly isn't working, and one can't imagine how anyone could have thought it would. *'xarlich': technically means "love-making," but with a much stronger emphasis on the emotional aspect. It has a connotation of being extremely in love. It is a word people use to convey that they don't ever want to have any kind of sex unless they're in love. Conversely, to say you don't need xarlich could mean you're perfectly satisfied with just sex. (Xarlich should not be confused with "axtralling" someone; it is possible to have xarlich when the love you feel for someone is of a more common type than that felt by the rare individuals who find someone they axtrall.) *'zutara': roughly means "it seemed like a good idea at the time." The word is used as an explanation for why someone did something. Depending on the context, it can simply be used to sound humble, to refuse to accept accolades for a great accomplishment. The suggestion is that what you accomplished was not because you yourself are particularly great or clever, but more like the fact that some vague idea of yours led to success was mere serendipity. (This humility may be genuine or false.) However, the word can also be used in an attempt to absolve oneself if their idea leads to failure, mishap, or even catastrophe. (It is often used by children hoping their parents will excuse their bad behavior.) See also *List of planets Category:Culture Category:Places